Il est de jeux ou perdre n'est pas si mal
by Kimiukis
Summary: Ciel s'ennuie, pour s'occuper il imagine proposer un jeu à son diable de majordome.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : comme toujours, les personnages ne sont pas à moi bien que je trouve Ciel trop choupichou ! bref ça sera tout il me semble

Rating : et bien j'avais mis K+ mais ce ne doit contenir aucun "adult themes" et je ne sais pas trop ce qui rentre dans cette qualification (le yaoi ?) alors j'ai mis T mais c'est soft.

Quant au type d'histoire que cela va être, je ne peux pas trop pronostiquer vu que je ne l'ai pas encore écrite en entier mais au vu de rating vous pouvez vous doutez qu'il ne se passera pas grand chose de « chaud », déjà que lorsque j'écris de la romance j'ai l'impression que mes histoires son gnangnans (vous écririez ça comment ?) et stupides alors je ne m'aventure pas pour l'instant en terrain glissant.

J'ai un faible pour le Sebastian/Ciel donc il est certain que ça va apparaître après jusqu'où ça ira ça dépendra de mon humeur mais ça devrait tourner au yaoi comme ce chapitre peut aisément le laisser entendre.

Je suis en vacances et j'ai pondu une bonne quantité de stupidités. Je me soigne rassurez-vous et j'ai donc commencé à écrire des choses plus sérieuses mais quand j'écris il y a toujours des idées absurdes qui me vienne à l'esprit or une fois qu'elles sont là je ne peux pas me résoudre à les abandonner, c'est que je suis une grande sentimentale voyez-vous (imaginez les pauvres petites toutes seules dans le noir !) bref du coup ça donne ça :

(C'est ce que l'on pourrait qualifier d'un chapitre d'introduction)

* * *

Depuis quelque temps, le manoir Phantomhive était plutôt calme, la monotonie qui y régnait n'était entrecoupée que des brèves visites des partenaires du maître des lieux ou de quelque employé de la Phantom compagnie venu faire son rapport.

Cette situation était pesante pour le chef de la famille Phantomhive, Ciel Phantomhive. En effet aucune mission ne lui avait était confiée depuis des mois et il souffrait de cette inactivité.

Au cours du dernier semestre, pour tromper son ennui, il s'était consacré à la recherche de quelqu'un qui pourrait mettre en échec son majordome, ce qui lui apporterait quelques instants de satisfaction, mais rien. Une dizaine de maitres dans leurs domaines respectifs avaient défilés au manoir et tous étaient restés impuissants face aux talents de Sebastian, il avait même fait venir un maitre de Kyudo, reconnu dans son pays, mais après avoir assimilé les principes le majordome, grâce à ses capacités supérieure à la normale, avait montré une parfaite maîtrise de cette art, le pauvre homme était reparti humilié et sur le chemin, s'était jeté sous une calèche*.

Assis à son bureau Ciel laissa échapper un énième soupir, les douceurs amenées pas Sebastian étaient devenus son seul réconfort, chaque jour différentes elles égaillaient ses journées.

Interrompant ses réflexions, Sebastian entra dans la pièce, il était 15h30, l'heure du thé de l'après-midi. Ce jour-là une petite tarte au citron meringuée accompagnait la boisson, ainsi, au vu de la liasse de papier que tenait le majordome, que de nombreux rapports que le jeune maitre allait encore devoir passer des heures à lire et à signer. À la vue de toute cette paperasse, Ciel ne put s'empêcher de soupirer une fois encore, que c'était ennuyeux !

Le maître d'hôtel ayant déposé sur le bureau le goûter du jeune garçon, Ciel entreprit d'entamer le gâteau, portant la cuillère à ces lèvres, il se mit à détailler l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui et qui était en train de remettre de l'ordre dans la pièce.

Sebastian était indéniablement séduisant, au risque de faire un mauvais jeu de mot, il l'était diablement. Après tout le démon n'était-il pas sensé tenter les humain ? Il fallait donc qu'il ait une apparence plaisante Ciel en convenait. Le majordome quitta la pièce sans un mot, emportant les comptes rendus déjà signé et le courrier du maître.

Revenant à la dégustation de sa douceur, le garçon reprit ses réflexions la où il les avait laissées, cherchant quelque chose de distrayant à faire.

Ce qu'il aimait indéniablement était le jeu, cependant il avait déjà terminé celui que lui avait apporté Claus et n'avait rien de mieux à faire, il avait une table de billard mais n'était pas suffisamment désespéré pour jouer seul, il en allait de même pour les échecs, réussir à faire rater quelque chose à son majordome semblait illusoire, alors que lui restait-il comme alternative ?

Il avait dans l'idée que son démon était le genre d'homme à aimer jouer, il pourrait donc lui servir de partenaire s'il trouvait quelque chose d'assez tordu pour faire abandonner au majordome son planning très précis.

Parier avec Sebastian était exclu, c'était le meilleur moyen de se ridiculiser, il fallait qu'il trouve un domaine dans lequel il était certain de gagner ou tout du moins avait ses chances. Cependant, après mure réflexion, ça n'aurait pas vraiment d'intérêt s'il était certain de gagner, ce ne serait pas excitant, il fallait trouver autre chose quelque chose où ses chances de gagner seraient égales à celles de Sebastian.

Tout en réfléchissant il s'était machinalement mis à faire rouler dans sa main une paire de dés qui traînait sur son bureau. C'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'il tenait la solution, et ce pas seulement métaphoriquement parlant. Regardant dans sa paume, il fixa les deux petits cubes. Son majordome ne pouvait pas influer sur le hasard des dès, du moins le pensait-il. Le doute persistant, il se promit d'ordonner à son majordome de lui dire honnêtement si oui ou non il pouvait truquer le résultat du jeu avant d'entamer une quelconque partie.

Un jeu de hasard était vraiment l'idée qu'il lui fallait, à chaque lancé il pourrait mettre quelque chose en jeu, ainsi si Sebastian acceptait cela pourrait être tout à fait instructif…

Le jeune garçon souriait déjà largement à la simple évocation de tout ce qu'il pourrait demander au démon. Il était vrai que de façon général, il ne s'était jamais intéressé à son serviteur, il lui était attaché par contrat, lui devant une obéissance absolue et cela lui suffisait mais, pendant cette période d'inactivité, il avait eu le temps de la réflexion et de l'observation. Il avait beaucoup observé Sebastian et s'était surpris à se demander , par exemple, comment était le monde des démons, car finalement la seule chose qu'il en savait c'est qu'il n'y avait pas de chats et que leurs animaux de compagnie étaient répugnants, en clair pas grand chose. Il savait qu'il n'y mettrait jamais les pieds et qu'avoir ces connaissances ne lui serait probablement d'aucune utilité mais c'était de la curiosité pure et il avait envie de la satisfaire.

De plus, pouvoir demander n'importe quoi à son majordome pouvait lui permettre de découvrir un point faible qu'il pourrait exploiter pour enfin le faire échouer dans un domaine. Et puis il fallait avouer qu'une question le taraudait depuis plusieurs semaines, les démons éprouvaient-ils des sentiments et si oui de quelle nature ?

Il s'était douté lorsque cette interrogation avait germée dans son esprit que cette question ne pouvait pas être totalement désintéressée mais la petite partie de son cerveau ayant émis cette hypothèse avait violemment était réduite au silence par la raison : c'était juste de la curiosité !

Soudain il réalisa qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas pris en compte, que pourrait bien lui demander Sebastian ? Il ne s'intéressait pas aux choses matérielles et n'éprouvait probablement que mépris vis-à-vis de lui qu'il ne considérait certainement que comme étant un faible humain qui s'était offert à lui.

Ce constat lui déplut, s'il n'avait rien à gagner en retour, son majordome refuserait certainement. Toutes ses réflexions le fatiguaient, ça allait faire plus de trois mois qu'il ne faisait que ça, réfléchir. Il décida alors de quitter la passivité pour l'action, après tout il n'avait qu'à demander à son démon, s'il refusait alors tant pis, il n'aurait plus qu'à se remettre à cogiter et il avait de la paperasse pour s'occuper… et s'il acceptait…. et bien cela pourrait devenir tout à fait passionnant !

* * *

* Je tiens à dire que les chevaux n'ont rien et que l'homme s'en est sorti avec une simple commotion.

Comme dirait mon prof de physique/chimie :

« Voili voilou » alors laisser des review

(y a une vague rime… si si faut le penser à voix haute et avec l'accent !)

Peu importe si vous ne laissez que quelques mots, ça fait très plaisir, je vous assure, à ma première review j'ai passé l'après-midi sur un petit nuage (en même temps c'est la seule que j'ai jamais eue alors…)

Et toute remarque constructive est accueillie à bras ouvert !

Alors merci d'être arrivé jusque-là et….

Et bien, je ne sais pas, trop ce qui est de circonstance alors bonne continuation, bonne lecture, bonne nuit, bonne année bref tout ce que vous voulez gentils lecteurs !


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : comme d'habitude (depuis que j'ai commencé à écrire ces mots cette fioutue chanson de Claude françois me tourne dans la tête. Vade retro satanas ! Sort de ce corps !...)

Donc ni Ciel ni Sebastian ne sont à moi, ni aucun des domestiques ni même leur super manoir et pourtant j'adore les vielles bâtisses !.

Voilà le deuxième chapitre comme j'ai pu le dire à certaines des personnes qui m'ont laissées des review, c'est encore plus ou moins un chapitre de transition qui met en place le décor pour le jeu. Certains d'entres vous-en serons donc peut être déçus.

Je pensais qu'après le premier chapitre ça irait plutôt vite mais de peur de trop synthétiser (c'est mon coté S) j'ai écris, écris… et paf ça a fait un chapitre (pas de chocapic… on est intoxiqué par la télé c'est terrible !).

Suite au conseil de certain j'ai essayé d'éviter de faire des phrases trop longues mais je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir réussie. J'ai l'impression que je pourrais le relire à l'infini, il y aurait toujours des choses qui ne me plairait pas.

Donc tadam ! Le voilà :

* * *

S'étant enfin décidé, Ciel s'était rapidement mis en quête de son majordome. Il n'avait pas trop idée de ce que celui-ci pouvait faire à cette heure et ne savait donc pas vraiment où chercher. Généralement l'après-midi était consacrée à ses rendez-vous donc il ne voyait que rarement Sebastian mais celui-ci devait bien s'occuper quelque part.

A moins qu'il ne soit dans un coin quelconque, fourré en train de câliner n'importe quel chat errant et ça y avait pas intérêt !

Ciel savait qu'après il était certain de revoir son majordome à dîner, ce dernier devait donc consacrer un certain temps à cuisiner, il se dirigea donc vers la cuisine.

Plus on s'approchait de cette pièce plus on pouvait être témoins d'étranges phénomènes. Cet endroit semblait être l'épicentre de bon nombre de catastrophes. Ainsi en passant devant la salle à manger le jeune maitre pu observer une May Linn en équilibre instable sur un pied de chaise, ladite chaise elle-même posée à l'envers sur une pile de livre dont la stabilité était incertaine, placée sur le goulot d'une bouteille installée sur sa belle table en acajou massif.

Ciel plissa les yeux pour essayer de comprendre le pourquoi de cette situation, c'est ainsi qu'il comprit que la jeune fille essayait d'attraper un service de porcelaine rangé sur la plus haute étagère du vaisselier. Le garçon hésita quelques instants à rester pour voir si la jeune fille allait réussir mais, devant l'évidence de sa chute, il préféra détourner les yeux, ne voulant pas être le spectateur de l'inévitable catastrophe. Il continua donc son chemin, regardant le jardin à travers les larges fenêtres à meneaux, il lui sembla qu'à cet endroit il y avait un petit patio avec des arbres mais ces sièges en forme de souche, ça donnait un petit coté rural fort sympathique.

Contemplant le lointain, il lui sembla voir une fumée s'élever, et il aurait juré avoir entre aperçu Bard en train de griller des saucisses avec un bec à gaz ouvert à son maximum. De toute façon rien ne l'étonnait plus dans cette maison !

Il était arrivé à la cuisine sans s'être perdu, c'en était presque un exploit. En quittant son bureau, il n'était pas certain de savoir ou elle était, n'y allant que rarement. Mais au vu des bruits qu'il entendait à travers la porte c'était bien là.

Poussant le battant, il découvrit un Sebastian courant en tout sens, tournant une cuillère dans une casserole, découpant de petits oignons, surveillant la cuisson d'un plat… Faisait-il tout toujours tout seul ? Ciel avait toujours cru que les domestiques l'aidaient, quoi qu'à bien y penser ce n'était évidemment pas le cas… Sebastian avait vraiment des capacités extraordinaires !

Le démon n'avait vraisemblablement pas remarqué son entrée et continuait ses activités. Ciel le regardait s'afférer avec une certaine fascination. Se rappelant la raison de sa venue il toussota pour signaler sa présence. Surpris Sebastian se retourna vers l'endroit d'où venait ce bruit, il découvrit le jeune maître debout à l'entrée de la cuisine le regardant fixement.

_Maître vous manque-t-il quelque chose, interrogea Sebastian, surpris que Ciel ait fait le déplacement jusqu'ici pour une raison qui lui était inconnu.

_ En vérité, comme je m'ennuyais j'étais venu te proposer quelque chose mais je vois que tu es très occupé alors… Finalement Ciel laissait tomber, Sebastian était très occupé et n'accepterait jamais.

_ Vous savez bien que je suis votre serviteur, en tant que majordome de la famille Phantomhive je me dois de répondre à tous les désirs de mon maître. Que vouliez-vous me proposer ?

_ Un jeu.

_ Un jeu ? Sebastian trouvait cette idée tout à fait amusante, son maître avait de ses idées parfois ! Il aurait dû lui conseiller de retourner à sa lecture, mais maintenant il avait bien envie d'en savoir plus sur cette histoire.

_ Oui je m'étais dit que cela pouvait être divertissant mais c'était vraisemblablement une erreur, je te laisse à ton labeur. Ciel se sentait maintenant ridicule et n'avait plus qu'une envie, retourner à la solitude de son bureau. Alors qu'il était sur le point de franchir le seuil de la porte, il entendit son majordome lui parler

_ J'ai en effet encore du travail ici mais comme il n'y avait pas de visiteur aujourd'hui je suis particulièrement en avance, mais il me semble que vous aussi avez encore des signatures qui vous attendent, plaça discrètement le démon.

Cependant je pense qu'il est tout à fait envisageable que lorsque j'aurais terminé ici je monte vous rejoindre ainsi nous pourrons discuter de cette « occupation ».

La façon dont Sebastian avait appuyé sur ce mot l'avait fait rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Heureusement que son domestique ne pouvait pas le voir, il en aurait certainement fait une nouvelle occasion de se moquer de lui, en plus il n'y avait vraiment rien de gênant dans ce qu'il avait proposé, il devait vraiment avoir l'esprit mal tourné, ça n'allait pas bien ces temps-ci…

En vérité Sebastian avait parfaitement vu les rougeurs apparaître sur le visage de son jeune maître grâce au reflet dans la vaisselle de cuivre qu'il avait, soit dit en passant, si parfaitement astiquée !

Lorsqu'il eut quitté la cuisine Ciel se sentait comme sur un petit nuage, c'était un peu bête, mais Sebastian avait accepté, il était tout excité par cette optique. C'est donc d'un pas léger qu'il remonta jusque dans son bureau. Il était de si excellente humeur que ce fut presque avec plaisir qu'il s'acquitta de sa tâche de signataire.

Il était bientôt 18h30 et Ciel avait enfin terminé de consulter tous ces rapports, soulagé il se laissa aller au fond de son fauteuil en soupirant de satisfaction. Il n'eut pas le temps de se délecter plus longtemps de la sensation du travail accompli que l'on frappa à la porte.

C'était surprenant, qui cela pouvait-il être, Sebastian ? Pourtant il ne frappait jamais. Ciel invita à entrer la personne qui attendait. Son majordome apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Sebastian remarqua que le jeune maitre le regardait d'un air étonné, réalisant le pourquoi de la chose, il sourit.

_Ma visite n'est pas vraiment habituelle et puisque j'ignorais si vous aussi vous aviez achevé votre tache j'ai préféré frapper, lui expliqua-t-il.

Ciel resta silencieux.

_ Jeune maître avez vous terminé ?

_ Oui, oui répondit Ciel d'un air absent

_ Vous m'aviez parlé d'un jeu, auriez vous changé d'avis ? Sebastian espérait bien que non, cet humain était si différent des autres qu'il avait véritablement envie de connaître le fond de sa pensée.

_ Non non, revenant à la réalité Ciel décida de formuler ce qu'il avait en tête, mais d'abord il voulut exposer brièvement ses raisons. J'ai réfléchi à beaucoup de chose qui pourraient m'occuper et je suis arrivé à la conclusion que c'était le jeu qui m'attirait le plus, ne voulant pas jouer seul il me fallait un partenaire, c'est pourquoi je te l'ai proposé. Il ne fallait tout de même pas que le démon s'imagine qu'il l'avait particulièrement choisi, c'était un choix par défaut… Assurément ! Donc j'ai cherché à quoi nous pourrions jouer et au vu de tes capacités de démon, le champ est plutôt restreint. Bref pour en venir au fait je te propose de jouer au dès.

Sebastian regardait maintenant son maître d'un air perplexe, ça il ne s'y attendait pas ! En même temps il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à quelque chose en particulier. Il avait un peu réfléchi à l'étrange proposition du jeune homme lorsqu'il était à la cuisine et aucune idée ne lui était venu à l'esprit.

Jouer aux dés ?

_ Et comment allons nous « jouer », je veux dire on peut toujours lancer ces dès mais il n'y a pas d'enjeu.

Un sourire malicieux apparut alors sur le visage de l'enfant, c'était là qu'intervenait son talent pour imaginer des jeux, bon là il fallait avouer que c'était plutôt vieux comme le monde. Mais remis au goût du jour, il aurait peut-être pu en faire un des jeux-phares de la compagnie Phantom, mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça, il leva les yeux vers son majordome et le fixant lui expliqua :

_ Et bien je propose que chacun à notre tour nous choisissions un numéro et si la somme des valeurs inscrite sur les faces des dès est égale à ce nombre alors nous gagnons sinon, c'est perdu. À chaque tour, l'un d'entre nous lancera les dès, s'il gagne alors il pourra adresser une requête à l'autre qui devra s'y plier quelle qu'elle soit, dans la mesure du possible bien sûr, si il perd il ne se passera rien. Ainsi cela donne un enjeu, ne trouves tu pas ?

Pendant cette explication, les lèvres de Sebastian s'étaient étirées en un fin sourire, un brin moqueur, ses yeux brillants de malice. Son maître était si imprévisible. Il devait diablement s'ennuyer pour avoir penser à un tel truc, il savait que, dans son cas, ce n'était pas très intéressant puisque rien de ce que pouvait lui offrir son maître ne l'intéressait. Rien ?... Ce n'était pas si sûr.

Et puis, il avait bien trop envie d'accepter, sans chercher à savoir s'il était rentable ou non de le faire, les perspectives étaient bien trop alléchantes.

_ Je pense pouvoir accepter d'être votre partenaire.

Il avait accentué ce dernier mot d'une telle manière, tout en ancrant son regard droit dans celui de Ciel que celui-ci eut quelques difficultés à déglutir et détourna rapidement le regard, se penchant derrière son bureau, faisant mine de chercher quelque chose histoire de retrouver un peu de sa contenance.

Sebastian souriait maintenant largement et, se penchant vers le bureau, il ajouta d'un air innocent.

_ Si ce sont les dès que vous cherchez je crois qu'ils sont posés sur votre bureau.

Rougissant à nouveau, Ciel se composa rapidement un air digne et rétorqua sèchement à Sebastian que ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'il cherchait mais que…cela ferait l'affaire pour l'instant.

_ Tu es d'accord. Alors débutons ajouta-t-il froidement. Tu ne vas pas rester debout, prends un siège et installes-toi en face de moi. Je commence, je vais dire sept.

Ciel allait lancer les dès quand soudain il se rappela ce qu'il s'était promis.

Au fait Sebastian tu ne peux pas truquer le résultat ?

* * *

Si vous en êtes arrivé là, j'espère que c'est parce que vous avez lu ce chapitre et non parce que vous êtes des fous de la roulette où de ces petits ascenseurs bleus (informatiquement parlant, j'entends. Les miens ils sont bleus…pas les vôtres ?)

Je n'ai pas encore écris le prochain chapitre et cette semaine je ne pense pas trouver le temps, si vous avez encore envie de connaître la suite, il vous faudra très probablement attendre mon retour de vacances soit vers le 15 aout.

Si quelqu'un l'a remarquée y avait une rime à la fin de ma présentation… j'ai un problème avec les rimes… je crois que je suis une traumatisé de la versification, si je pouvais je vous écrirais tout en alexandrins ! Rassurez vous c'est pas pour demain…

J'ai déjà reçue 7 review et j'en suis toute heureuse mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas en laisser une maintenant adorables lecteurs…


	3. Chapter 3

Lecteurs du soir bonsoir, lecteurs…du jour…Bonjour !

Je suis de retour, non pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tour mais pour vous présenter le chapitre nouveau.

Et oui : le chapitre nouveau est arrivé !

Suis-je la seule à voir Obelix courir en criant « le romain nouveau est arrivé ! chic chic chic ! » ou bien pensez vous au beaujolais nouveau ?

Comme vous pouvez le constater le retour de vacances ça ne m'a pas arrangée. En plus j'ai plein plein de choses à faire, mais j'ai eu pitié de vous gentils lecteurs. Je ne me rappelais pas vous avoir laissé en pareil suspens, je m'en suis rendu compte aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'étais certaine d'avoir publié plus…

Bref, ce chapitre devait être le dernier, mais … comme vous pourrez le constater ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai d'abord envisagé de finir l'histoire puis de vous publier la fin en deux parties à intervalle proche, mais en fait j'ai pas fini et il y aura bien un quatrième chapitre, mais je ne sais pas quand parce que du coup je l'ai pas encore écrit.

Autant ça peu aller vite si j'ai une illumination ou pas…

Trêve de bavardages voici la première partie du jeu imaginé par Ciel :

* * *

Ciel fixait maintenant son majordome d'un regard inquisiteur. Il avait failli oublier de poser cette question capitale. Si Sebastian en était capable, que devait-il penser de lui, il avait bien manqué de se faire avoir comme un débutant.

_ Sebastian, avant de commencer il me faut avoir la certitude qu'il t'es impossible de tricher. Tu comprends bien que dans le cas contraire, il n'y a pas lieu de jouer.

_ Jeune maître, auriez vous si peu confiance en moi ?

_ Il n'y a pas question de confiance la dessous, tu es un démon et ne me sers que pour obtenir mon âme. Je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi je devrais te supposer sincère…

Sebastian sourit, soudain il se sentit stupide. L'éventualité de tricher ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit. La perspective de ce jeu lui avait paru tellement attrayante qu'il n'avait pas pensé qu'il pourrait tromper son maître, ça n'aurait alors pas le moindre intérêt. Ciel pouvait lui ordonner de dire la vérité, mais si la réponse du majordome était suffisamment crédible, ce ne serait pas nécessaire. En plus un ordre direct aurait tout à fait pu inciter ce diable de majordome à le tromper par pur esprit de contradiction.

_ Voyez-vous maître, l'idée de ce jeu me plait beaucoup et ce serait lui enlever tout intérêt que de tricher. Je puis donc vous assurer que je participerais honnêtement.

La réponse du démon satisfit le jeune garçon. D'après ce qu'il connaissait de cet homme, une telle attitude ne l'étonnait guère et correspondait bien à sa personnalité. Il choisit donc de la considérer comme véridique.

_ Bien je pense donc que nous allons enfin pouvoir commencer. Finalement je préfère que ce soit toi qui débute. Voyons, sur quelle somme paries-tu ?

Ciel savait que de toute façon, statistiquement il y avait plus de chance de perdre que de gagner, qu'il commence ou non n'avait donc pas grande influence. De plus cela lui permettrait d'observer Sebastian.

À nouveau perdu dans ses pensées, Ciel n'avait plus prêté attention à son majordome qui le fixait un léger sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Brutalement tiré de sa rêverie par cette expression Ciel fixa avec incompréhension l'homme en face de lui.

Sebastian trouvait son jeune maître de plus en plus intéressant. Ces temps-ci il avait eu tout le loisir de l'observer et il le trouvait véritablement fascinant. Il avait souvent ce regard fixé au loin. S'abîmant dans la contemplation d'un objet lointain et inconnu. Dans ces instants le démon aurait donné n'importe quoi pour savoir à quoi il pouvait bien penser. À sa famille disparue, à sa vengeance, ou à quelque chose qu'il n'envisageait tous simplement pas. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude de s'intéresser aux faibles humains. Et Sebastian était bien conscient que cet intérêt était tout sauf commun mais c'était de la curiosité face à un être lui aussi inhabituel, voilà tout.

Revenant lui aussi sur terre, il prit la parole.

_ Voyons jeune maître, vous avec enfin réussi à récupérer ces dès. Mais il me semble que si vous voulez que ce soit moi qui entame la partie il serait bon de me les donner…

Par moments Ciel ce serait donner des gifles, faute d'être suffisamment près pour gifler son majordome.

Il avait l'impression d'agir comme une jeune fille en fleur. Un jour, il allait se retrouver en robe jaune canarie couverte de fanfreluches et se jeter dans le bras de Sebastian en criant d'une voix sur aigue « Kyaaa ». Il s'y voyait déjà, quelle horreur ! Cette évocation lui fit ce souvenir l'éprouvant épisode ou il avait dû se travestir et porter un corset, que d'humiliations ! Levant à nouveau la tête, il croisa le regard interdit de Sebastian.

Hum, il était à fortement envisager que, assaillit par ces odieuses pensées, il soit passé, et ce dans un laps de temps très court, d'un air gêné à une mine horrifié puis à une expression de profonde dépression. Ce qui expliquerait le regard que portait sur lui son majordome.

Inspirant profondément, Ciel se reprit, ce n'était pas le moment de détruire les quelques lambeaux de respect que pouvait encore éprouver pour lui le démon. Quoiqu'il ne soit absolument pas certain qu'il en ait jamais éprouvé.

_ Bon commençons ! s'exclama Ciel en tendant la mains pour donner les dès à son partenaire… de jeu. Il prit d'ailleurs soin de ne pas effleurer les doigts de ce dernier. Poussé par son instinct qui, pour des raisons inconnues, lui soufflait que cela conduirait à coût sur à une situation gênante de plus.

C'était pour Sebastian le moment de choisir une combinaison. Il savait et probablement Ciel aussi que d'après les statistiques la somme la plus probable était sept et que donc s'il gardait toujours ce chiffre il devrait "statistiquement" avoir le plus de réponse juste. Mais ce ne serait absolument pas amusant, il fallait qu'il tente une peu la chance.

_ Alors, je vais choisir le 6, cela me paraît être un bon chiffre. Assis face à Ciel il lança d'un geste fluide les deux petits cubes d'ivoire.

Un 4 et un 3, peut-être aurait-il du suivre les lois de la probabilité finalement. Tant pis, peut être que le jeune maître ferait mieux, après tout il serait tout aussi intéressant de gagner que de savoir quel type de question pourrait bien lui poser le garçon.

Récupérant la paire de dès Ciel choisit le 8 puis joua à son tour. Perdu, à nouveau.

Il s'avéra que la chance n'était pas de la partie et il ne fallut pas moins de 8 tours de jeu pour qu'enfin :

_ Gagné ! s'exclama Ciel, un air ravi sur le visage.

_ Toutes mes félicitations monsieur. Alors, que désirez vous me demander ?

Il était vrai que le jeune lord était très heureux d'avoir enfin prédis juste, mais en définitive il était ardu que de trouver une juste requête surtout qu'il n'en doutait pas, s'il la posait d'une façon qui n'était pas suffisamment explicite, son majordome en profiterait pour la détourner à son avantage. Il fallait donc bien peser le pour et le contre.

Alors qu'il était en train de réfléchir à la meilleure façon de questionner Sebastian sur ses éventuels points faibles, une question lui échappa :

_ Les démons peuvent-il aimer ?

Réalisant qu'il avait exprimé cette pensée à voix haute il porta les mains à ses lèvres. Il allait essayer de se rattraper et de demander à ce que Sebastian ne compte pas cette question lorsqu'il réalisa que ce ne serait qu'augmenter d'avantage son malaise. Il choisit donc de se taire.

Le sourire qu'affichait Sebastian en regardant le jeune maître se torturer les méninges pour trouver une bonne question s'élargit d'autant plus lorsqu'il entendit les paroles qui avaient vraisemblablement échappées au garçon. Voilà qui était intéressant…

_ Il me semble que cette question n'est pas celle que vous vouliez poser glissa d'un ton mielleux le démon. Peut-être désirez vous revenir sur ces paroles et proposer tout autre chose…

Le ton employé par son serviteur ne plut guère au jeune lord.

Ce démon se moquait de lui !

Après tout, c'était peut-être un peu mérité.

Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ?

Il était vrai qu'il s'était déjà posé la question auparavant, à savoir est ce que Sebastian éprouvait des sentiments. Et ce à titre purement théorique bien sur. Il serait certainement très intéressant, dans le cas contraire d'étudier la chose et puis si par hasard la réponse était positive cela pourrait être un atout en fait.

Voilà que les pensées du jeune garçon reprenaient un cours approprié. Elles s'égaraient un peu trop souvent ces temps-ci…

Si Sebastian éprouvait des sentiments, et ce quels qu'ils soient d'ailleurs, haine ou affection, cela représentait une faille non négligeable dans cette carapace de perfection et d'indifférence qu'affichait toujours le majordome. Car n'était ce pas cette capacité à s'émouvoir qui était pour l'homme une de ces plus grandes faiblesses ? Alors pourquoi ne le serait-elle pas également chez les démons ?

Au terme de ses réflexions Ciel en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il était préférable de ne point se désavouer et de laisser Sebastian répondre à cette question. Peut-être laisserait-il échapper une information cruciale.

Et bien monsieur, quelle est votre décision ?

_Il me semble t'avoir posé une question à laquelle tu t'es engagé à répondre, qu'attends tu pour le faire ?

_ Et bien voyons, j'aime les chats, j'en connais qui aime les bégonias ou même les entrelacs. Donc oui les démons peuvent aimer assurément. Répondit Sebastian avec un large sourire digne du chat cheschire.

Comme il s'y attendait, son majordome avait éludé la question. Ce n'était pas bien grave, c'était juste un tour de perdu.

Cela lui apprendrait à penser tout haut !

Ciel affichait cependant un air quelque peu déçu, il se doutait de la réaction de Sebastian. Le démon s'était demandé si le garçon y avait réfléchi, vraisemblablement oui. Dans le cas contraire, il se serait énervé et l'aurait accusé de jouer sur les mots. Sebastian était un peu désappointé également, il n'avait parlé que d'attention et non d'affection pourtant le jeune maître n'avait même pas relevé la chose. S'il l'avait fait, il aurait certainement trouvé une autre manière de se jouer de lui mais c'était une réaction inhabituelle. Il avait bien envie d'en dire plus à son maître, d'ordinaire ce n'était pas dans son caractère que de faciliter les choses au jeune homme, mais ce dernier semblait tellement peu s'y attendre que ce serait admissible finalement…

Mais là n'est pas votre question n'est ce pas … À ces mots le regard de Ciel s'était fixé dans les yeux du démon. Un observateur averti aurait pu lire de la curiosité derrière le masque d'indifférence affiché par jeune lord. Or Sebastian était de ceux-là. Ravi d'avoir attiré l'attention de Ciel il poursuivit.

J'ose imaginer que vous envisagiez plutôt le sentiment amoureux et non l'intérêt pour telle ou telle chose. Je n'ai parlé que d'inclinaison envers ceci ou cela, ou de curiosité. Je pense que de façon générale « l'amour » que les humains recherchent tant n'est qu'une utopie. Nous autres démons ne nous intéressons pas à ce genre de choses, nous les regardons avec bienveillance tant elles sont source pour nous d'occupation. Cependant nous pouvons apprécier quelque chose ou quelqu'un car il est source de distraction. Nous pouvons être fasciné, désirer ardemment tout comme les humains. Et de même que l'amour s'érode avec le temps, notre intérêt décroît. Alors au final n'est-ce pas similaire ?

Ainsi j'apprécie les chats, leurs coussinets doux et moelleux, leur fourrure brillante… De petites étoiles étaient apparues dans les yeux de Sebastian alors qu'il parlait. En toussotant légèrement il reprit le cours de son explication. Cependant un chat en vaut un autre…

Ciel était surpris, il s'attendait à ce que son majordome se moque, qu'il se montre acide, qu'il affiche un de ses sourires insupportables mais certainement pas à ce qu'il réponde réellement à sa question.

La tête légèrement penchée sur le coté, un sourire malicieux étirant ses lèvres Ciel demanda,

_ Alors, est ce que je vaux les autres ?

* * *

Comme dirait ce cher Shakespeare « That is the question ».

La suite au prochain épisode et il est évident que j'aimerais beaucoup connaître vos impressions concernant ce chapitre...

Je vais essayer de mettre à jour régulièrement mon profil pour informer ceux que ça intéresse de l'avancement de mes fanfictions.

* * *

Oh j'allais oublier ! En réponse aux quelques reviews anonymes :

À Paprika : bien sur vous êtes tous adorables, j'en suis certaine ! J'espère ne pas avoir écrit trop vite en ce qui concerne ce chapitre. Si tu as encore cette impression n'hésite pas à le faire remarquer, je ne me rends absolument pas compte et je partage ton avis, j'ai un faible pour les longues histoires. En fait ça m'aide d'avoir plusieurs histoires en cour, comme ça quand je bloque sur une, je passe à une autre et ça m'évite de m'énerver inutilement…

À la-fooolle : Je suis très contente que ma fic te plaise, en tout cas les deux premiers chapitres. La suite n'a pas été trop longue à venir, bon peut être un peu je le confesse…

À piffff : Et bien tu as la réponse à ta question, du moins en partie, en espérant que ce chapitre t'ait plu.


	4. Chapter 4

Je dois dire que je ne suis pas vraiment du genre à me jeter des fleurs mais il se trouve que pour me remettre dans le bain après une longue pause dans l'écriture de cette fic j'ai relu les précédent chapitres que j'avais écris et je me suis dit que le début était vraiment bon…j'ai même souri à mes propres blagues (rassurez vous mon cas et grave mais pas désespéré !)….en a découlé une panique totale à l'égard du chapitre final que j'étais en train d'écrire. Il sera jamais à la hauteur !

Et puis ben en fait… C'est pas le dernier chapitre == »

Cette fic me poursuit ! Mais je fini par bien l'aimer… je vais être triste quand elle sera finie…

Bref lorsque j'ai vu que le chapitre que j'écrivais commençait à prendre des proportion plutôt importantes (plus de 2700 mots…) j'ai demandé sur mon profil aux quelques aficionados qui pouvaient encore trainer par là si je postais en un seul morceau mais quand j'aurais fini, ou si je postais une première partie dès maintenant.

Natsumi et la seule personne qui m'ait répondu, et comme vous devez vous en douter maintenant, en faveur d'une publication en plusieurs parties.

Donc, tadam !

(En italique la fin du chapitre trois histoire de se rappeler des événements précédents, parce que je sais, ça fait longtemps…)

* * *

_Sebastian :_

_Je n'ai parlé que d'inclinaison envers ceci ou cela, ou de curiosité. Je pense que de façon générale « l'amour » que les humains recherchent tant n'est qu'une utopie. Nous autres démons ne nous intéressons pas à ce genre de choses, nous les regardons avec bienveillance tant elles sont source pour nous d'occupation. Cependant nous pouvons apprécier quelque chose ou quelqu'un car il est source de distraction. Nous pouvons être fasciné, désirer ardemment tout comme les humains. Et de même que l'amour s'érode avec le temps, notre intérêt décroît. Alors au final n'est-ce pas similaire ?_

_Ainsi j'apprécie les chats, leurs coussinets doux et moelleux, leur fourrure brillante… De petites étoiles étaient apparues dans les yeux de Sebastian alors qu'il parlait. En toussotant légèrement il reprit le cours de son explication. Cependant un chat en vaut un autre…_

_Ciel était surpris, il s'attendait à ce que son majordome se moque, qu'il se montre acide, qu'il affiche un de ses sourires insupportables mais pas à ce qu'il réponde réellement à sa question. _

_Un sourire malicieux aux lèvres Ciel demanda,_

__ Alors, est ce que je vaux les autres ?_

°o°O°o°

Sebastian souriait.

_ Voyons, jeune maître il me semble que j'ai déjà répondu à votre question, et d'après les règles que vous avez vous même instaurées je ne suis tenu à répondre qu'à une seule. Il vous faudra donc gagner à nouveau si vous voulez connaître la réponse…

A ces mots le sourire de Ciel s'était instantanément fané. Le démon, lui, souriait largement. Sebastian avait raison et le jeune garçon s'était une fois de plus laissé emporter mais les explications de son majordome l'avaient laissé sur sa faim. Il voulait en savoir plus !

Il se contenta de soupirer d'un air blasé et tendit donc les dès à son vis à vis.

Sebastian s'en emparas, un petit sourire affable collé aux lèvres. Ciel ne montra aucune réaction à cette provocation, la contemplant avec ennui.

°o°o°o°

Cela allait bientôt faire un quart d'heure et croyez le ou non aucun des deux protagonistes n'avait réussi à tomber juste.

C'était donc avec toute la violence de sa frustration que le comte lança une énième fois les dès.

Vainement.

Sebastian, bien conscient de l'agacement de son adversaire, et lui même commençant, bien qu'il soit en toute circonstance indifférent, inaccessible et insensible, aux vulgaires préoccupations de ce monde, à en avoir assez. Il en était à chercher les moyens de faire un peu bouger les choses. Car bien que le jeu soit devenu de peu d'intérêt, l'enjeu lui demeurait, ainsi que la curiosité du démon et puis il fallait l'avouer il aurait adoré que Ciel ait l'occasion de lui poser sa question. A cette simple idée un sourire malicieux, voire inquiétant, fleurit sur ses lèvres.

A cette vue Ciel leva un sourcil interrogateur puis voyant que son serviteur ne réagissait pas plus que cela se concentra à nouveau sur son propre cheminement de pensée.

Soudain le démon eut une idée !

Certes tant qu'il ne parvenait pas à deviner juste il ne pourrait pas poser de question cependant le simple fait de connaître l'interrogation de l'autre était déjà tout à fait intéressant. On pouvait donc rendre un peu de suspens au jeu en proposant une nouvelle règle :

Proposer à l'avance, avant même d'avoir lancer les dés ce que l'on désirerez savoir. Ciel serait bien obligé d'exprimer à voix haute son désir et mettre mal à l'aise son contractant était vraiment le passe temps favoris du démon, il était si fascinant de voir alors se battre dans ce si petit corps cette impulsive envie et cette fierté démesurée. Lui même ne craignait pas grand chose, il pouvait toujours prétendre à un savoir de peu d'importance et ainsi ne se dévoilerait point.

La brusque prise de parole de son serviteur tira violement le comte de sa rêverie. Il commençait à douter de la justesse de sa décision en invitant son majordome à « jouer avec lui ». Oui l'expression convenait d'ailleurs parfaitement.

De même elle pouvait signifier que deux personne partagent une partie, ce sur un pied d'égalité ou plutôt évoquer la manipulation d'une personne par une autre. Et bien malheureusement pour le garçon cela avait dérivé vers la seconde proposition. Il s'était retrouvé telle la petite souris dans les pattes du chat et cela l'agaçait plus que de mesure.

Cela ne devait pas se passer ainsi. Il avait proposé ce marché pour se divertir et pour assouvir sa curiosité non point pour se ridiculiser et donner un peu plus d'emprise à cet homme qui aux yeux de Ciel en possédait déjà bien trop.

_Jeune maitre ? La voix de l'homme sembla lointaine aux oreilles de Ciel et ce fut avec un air presque soucieux que le jeune garçon questionna du regard son vis-à-vis.

Je voulais vous proposer quelque chose, pour raviver un peu l'intérêt de votre jeu.

Le « votre » sonna étrangement aux oreilles du Lord, comme si Sebastian y sous-entendait quelque chose, comme s'il voulait lui rappeler que c'était lui qui avait soulevé l'idée et qu'il était donc seul responsable de sa situation.

Comme le majordome semblait attendre l'assentiment de son maitre pour continuer celui ci lui intima d'une voix lasse, accompagnée d'un vague geste de la main, de poursuivre.

Et bien, je pense que pour vous comme pour moi il est déjà intéressent de connaître la question que va poser l'autre. Sebastian marqua un temps de pause, le temps que l'idée face son chemin et reprit lorsque le garçon acquiesça légèrement de la tête.

Donc peut être pourrions nous instaurer une nouvelle règle qui serait que le joueur dont c'est le tour annonce avant de jeter les dès, en même temps qu'il prédit l'issu de son lancé, ce qu'il requerra en cas de réussite.

Ciel fixa pendant plusieurs minutes son serviteur, immobile, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée cependant il doutait.

Pour que Sebastian propose quelque chose cela signifiait qu'il était certain d'y gagner et tout bien réfléchît il n'avait probablement pas tord. Au vu des faits précédents le jeune garçon avait bien constaté qu'il n'avait relativement réussi qu'à se couvrir de ridicule et certainement pas, comme il l'avait prévu à la base, de couvrir de ridicule son insupportable diable de majordome. Et cette nouvelle règle risquait fort d'aggraver son cas déjà bien misérable. En effet cela aurait pour conséquence de l'obliger à exprimer à voix haute et ce probablement à de nombreuses reprises le fond de sa pensée. Or s'il y avait bien une chose que Ciel détestait c'était se répéter et encore plus se ridiculiser or là, son majordome lui proposait de répéter une situation avilissante ! Autrement dit ce n'était pas vraiment à son avantage.

D'un autre coté Ciel avait proposé ce jeu pour se divertir et là il commençait à s'ennuyer en plus Elisabeth était invitée à diner pour 20h et il commençait à se faire tard. Il aurait était bien en peine d'avoir subi tant de déconvenues et d'embarras pour rien. Et, en plus il lui semblait que refuser la proposition serait admettre qu'il avait honte de ce qui s'était passé et de sa curiosité. En d'autre termes ce serait perdre la face une fois encore face à cet homme et ça il en était hors de question !

En clair toute ces réflexions ne servaient guère à grand chose puisque en définitive le jeune comte savait parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait refuser, son orgueil ne le lui permettait pas.

Lui restait donc plus qu'à trouver un moyen d'enfin tourner la situation à son avantage, comme cela aurait du l'être dès le début.

Il dressait un tableau plutôt noir des fruits de ce jeu pourtant il avait entraperçu une faille chez le démon. Lors de sa première, seule et malencontreuse, question Sebastian avait commencé par répondre comme à son habitude, en la tournant comme bon lui semblait et en se riant de son maitre pourtant il avait finalement accédé à la requête du garçon en y répondant plus amplement et surtout plus… honnêtement. Ce qui, cela va sans dire n'était pourtant pas dans son caractère rendant même l'événement quasi unique en son genre.

Peut être la question avait elle tout de même éveillé quelque chose en cette créature, il fallait continuer à creuser.

Ciel ne pouvait pas en rester là.

C'est pourquoi il se redressa sur son fauteuil du quel il avait progressivement glissé au fil de ces quinze dernières minutes si ennuyeuses et, fixant ses yeux dans ceux du démon sourit avant de dire malicieusement :

_Ta proposition me convient, moi même je commence à m'ennuyer et je trouve cela bien dommage, cette nouvelle règle devrait en effet permettre un regain d'intérêt pour ma part.

Bien, ajoutons donc cela et continuons. Il me semble que c'était à ton tour de jouer. Alors que voudras tu me demander, si tu gagnes?

Sebastian sourit et se saisit des dès. Il avait pensé qu'il serait aisé de trouver une question sans intérêt pour faire passer ses tours mais le problème était qu'il avait quelques difficultés à se résoudre à ne poser que des questions sans intérêt. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature.

Il aurait simplement pu dire quelque chose comme, pourquoi n'aimez vous pas les chats ? Ou, quel est votre serviteur préféré ? Aimez vous mademoiselle Elisabeth ? Voire même, faites le tour de votre bureau en sautant à cloche pied. Puisque les règles instaurées par le jeune maitre stipulaient seulement que l'autre devait se soumettre à une requête, ce n'était donc pas nécessairement un simple échange verbal. Mais dans tout les cas il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si, par le plus grand des hasard il gagnait ce serait un beau gâchis.

Finalement il sourit largement et demanda :

_ Si je gagne, vous irez au bal annuel de sa majesté déguisé en jeune fille, ce qui inclus robe, perruque…et corset.

Il ajouta d'un ton doucereux, vous étiez si charmante…

Sebastian s'amusait de l'expression effarée du jeune homme. S'il gagnait, certes il n'accordait que peut d'intérêt au fait de voir son maitre affublé de la sorte mais il aurait la satisfaction de savoir que pour lui s'était le pire des déshonneurs et puis contrarier Ciel était un si charmant passe temps.

Le jeune garçon n'en revenait pas, cet être odieux avait osé !

En plus sous-entendre une telle chose. Il était parfaitement indigné et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir le rouge lui monter aux joues à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Dans cette situation il s'était senti effroyablement vulnérable, rendant terriblement nécessaire la protection de Sebastian.

Il coupa court à sa réflexion, il ne voulait pas revenir là dessus, les chances de Sebastian de gagner étaient infimes, il ne devait pas commencer à envisager tout un scénario terrible alors qu'il y avait toutes les chances pour que cela n'arrive pas.

Il s'intima de se calmer et attendit que le majordome lance les dès.

_ Huit

Ciel fixa les dés avec inquiétude, retenant son souffle jusqu'à ce que ceux ci arrêtent leur course, affichant les faces trois et six. Le garçon ne pu retenir un soupir de soulagement, ce n'était pas passé loin mais il échapperait au corset pour cette fois.

Le démon, goguenard, tendit les deux petits cubes au garçon. Cela l'amusait de voir la réaction de son maitre, il s'était vraiment fait du souci.

Ciel s'était avancé dans son fauteuil pour mieux voir lors du dernier lancé, rassuré, il se recala donc bien confortablement pour réfléchir à sa demande.

Sa question quant aux sentiments de Sebastian à son égard restait en suspens cependant il ne se sentait pas de remettre immédiatement ça sur le tapis.

Il hésitait, en plus il ne savait pas comment préciser correctement sa question pour qu'il n'y ait aucune ambigüité et que son majordome ne puisse trouver de manière de la détourner.

Dans l'immédiat le jeune garçon avait plutôt envie de redonner un caractère plus léger à son jeu.

Il réfléchit aux récentes occasions qu'il avait eut de se moquer de son serviteur pour avoir des idées. Il y avait eu la foi ou Elizabeth l'avait habillé avec cette coiffe rose, il avait faillit ne pas s'en remettre. Le problème était qu'à son avis le démon n'avait aucune dignité ou du moins se fichait éperdument de l'opinion des pauvres mortels qu'ils étaient. Ce n'était donc pas une bonne idée. Pour le jeune garçon ce serait certes distrayant mais le simple fait de savoir que Sebastian n'en ressente rien serait une ombre à son tableau. Il n'avait pas récemment vu ce fou de shinigami sinon il aurait pu demander à Sebastian de lui accorder un rendez-vous galant, ça au moins aurait certainement déplu au démon mais c'était également à oublier. En fait la seule chose qui pouvait à n'en pas douter véritablement chagriner le démon était sa propre mort, cela romprait alors le contrat et il se serait coltiné les domestiques pour des clopinettes. Mais bien que le lord adorerait faire échouer Sebastian il n'était pas suicidaire ou tout du moins il n'en était pas question avant que sa vengeance soit accomplie et après ce ne serait surement plus possible de toute façon... Ces réflexions avaient rendu son humeur plus maussade. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Sebastian était à sa merci pour un lancé de dès, un peu de joyeuseté tout de même ! Il se rappela alors de la visite de sa tante et de la réaction de Sebastian lorsqu'elle l'avait saisi par la frange, il en avait eu des sueurs froides.

C'est dans cette idée que Ciel énonça calmement son souhait :

_Si je gagne tu ira faire un stage chez Frances, j'ai toujours trouvé ta personnalité exécrable, peut être cela parviendra t-il à t'apprendre les bonnes manières…enfin.

Le jeune garçon affichait un petit air satisfait accompagné d'un léger sourire en coin. Sebastian savait garder sa contenance mais en cet instant il aurait volontiers étranglé ce gamin. Heureusement que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes…

En plus l'attitude de Ciel au vu de sa précédente question était pour le moins risible. Il en aurait d'ailleurs certainement rit si ne planait pas au dessus de lui le spectre de l'horrible mégère anti-franges…

Le démon sourit désagréablement mais n'ajouta rien.

Il ne put cependant se retenir de souhaiter très fort que Ciel ne gagne pas, cette femme était un vrai monstre et pourtant il s'y connaissait en la matière.

_ Quatre

_ Hein ? Ne put s'empêcher de questionner le démon.

_ Ma prédiction Sebastian, ma prédiction… répondit Ciel d'un air amusé. Son annonce avait fait son petit effet et il en était ravi !

Onze, le démon dissimula à la perfection son soulagement. Il était un peu déçu par l'attitude de Ciel, son jeune maitre ne semblait pas décidé à lui reposer sa question. Et il n'avait depuis cette incartade pas appris grand chose sur le garçon.

Sebastian repensa à ces derniers jours. Le comte avait l'air absent, il l'avait vu à plusieurs reprises les yeux dans le vague, fixant le lointain.

Il avait là la réponse à la question de Ciel. « Est qu'il valait les autres ?» Sebastian avait envie de savoir, de connaître un peu plus ce garçon, de comprendre comment il fonctionnait. Bien sur il n'éprouvait pas ce que les humains appellent de l'affection ou de l'amour pour son maitre, d'une certaine manière il ne cherchait à le comprendre que pour mieux le mettre à sa merci, pour dominer ce garçon que rien ne semblait atteindre. Pourtant lui savait. Il savait que Ciel n'était pas seulement cet enfant arrogant et froid, il connaissait le visage le plus sombre du garçon, ses faiblesses, ses peurs.

Mais même après tout ce temps à ses cotés il restait des mystères comme cet air perdu qu'il affichait ces temps ci, il parvenait toujours à le surprendre et ça, ça le rendait différent.

D'ordinaire Sebastian regardait les humains avec un mélange d'amour et de mépris, ceux ci s'offrant d'eux même aux démons, motivés par un quelconque espoir d'un avenir meilleur. Mais il ne regardait pas Ciel ainsi, il ne le méprisait pas, du moins il le pensait.

Ciel avait remarqué l'absence de son serviteur, bien qu'il ait tendu la main pour récupérer les dès il ne l'avait fait que part automatisme et parce que, c'était Sebastian… et l'une de ces grandes capacités était de pouvoir faire de nombreuses taches simultanément. Mais Ciel ne s'y trompait, le démon n'était « pas vraiment là ». Le jeune garçon se demanda à quel plan machiavélique il pouvait bien réfléchir ou bien s'il cherchait une question à lui poser. Quoi que l'un n'empêche pas l'autre.

Ciel était toujours surpris par sa propre hardiesse lorsqu'il avait osé demander à Sebastian s'il valait tous ses autres contractants. Il n'aurait pas du, il donnait une nouvelle occasion à son majordome d'avoir de l'emprise sur lui. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête !

Il savait cependant qu'il serait déçu lorsque le démon lui répondrait qu'il n'était qu'un parmi tant d'autre. Il ne fallait pas se bercer de belles illusions, c'était à coup sur ce qu'il répondrait. Quand bien même ce n'était pas vrai Sebastian ne lui donnerait pas cette satisfaction.

Le jeune garçon ne savait pas si ce qui pâtissait le plus de cette situation était bien son orgueil car il devait se résoudre à l'évidence, Sebastian était la seule personne proche de lui.

Voilà qui était bien pitoyable, sa plus proche relation était un démon qui avait pour seul but de dévorer son âme… Même sa fiancée le connaissait moitié moins bien que cet homme et, il le savait, il en était seul responsable.

* * *

Voilà la fin de ce chapitre où, je l'accorde, il ne se passe pas grand chose de palpitant mais il est tout de même nécessaire pour faire avancer l'histoire.

Pour ce qui m'en voudrait de vous avoir fait tant attendre pour « ça » soyez rassuré, il est toujours prévu que je finisse pendant les vacances (il me reste 4 jours…), j'ai encore l'espoir de tenir mes délais !

Pour finir, je ne mors pas, ou si parfois, le chat… mais que quand c'est lui qu'à commencé !...

Bref… review ?


	5. Chapter 5

Bon, et bien, voici l'ultime chapitre de cette histoire.

Je pense que vous n'avez que faire de mes excuses alors je n'en ferai pas, et j'espère que la lecture de ce chapitre vous suffira.

Je ne m'attendais d'ailleurs pas à ce que ce soit le dernier mais ça n'aurait pas vraiment eut de sens de prolonger en longueur. J'aurais préféré qu'après tant de temps d'absence de ma part nous ne nous quittions pas si vite mais il en est ainsi, le chapitre est plutôt long, dans les 3000 mots, j'aurais pu le diviser en deux mais aucun moment de l'histoire ne s'y prêtait alors…

Comme je le disait plus haut cela fait longtemps que le chapitre précédent est paru alors si vous ne savez plus vraiment où on en est je vous invite à relire les précédents…

S'il vous semble que j'essaye de vous empêcher de lire ce qui suit, c'est une impression…

Bon quand faut y aller, faut y aller ! alors à tout de suite.

* * *

_Voilà qui était bien pitoyable, sa plus proche relation était un démon qui avait pour seul but de dévorer son âme… Même sa fiancée le connaissait moitié moins bien que cet homme et, il le savait, il en était le seul responsable._

C'était peut être pour ça que finalement il s'intéressait au démon, pour combler ce vide.

Vide.

Est ce qu'il manquerait à Sebastian quand son âme aurait été dévorée ? Le regretterait-il ne serait-ce qu'un peu ?

Non, surement pas, il passerait à autre chose, voilà tout.

Ciel soupira et se redressa sur son siège. Appuyant nonchalamment sa tête dans sa main il fixa Sebastian :

_Qu'attends tu ? Le déluge ?

Sebastian releva vivement les yeux, les ancrant dans ceux du garçon. Le déluge, s'il savait !... ce qu'il pouvait être drôle parfois. Revenant à la réalité il reprit contenance rapidement toujours ce léger sourire en coin.

_ Excusez moi, je m'étais égaré, je crois. Permettez cependant monsieur, que je réfléchisse quelques instants et ainsi puisse trouver une requête à votre mesure.

Tout à ses réflexions sur son maître, il en avait oublié de penser à une question.

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi demander au garçon. C'était pourtant paradoxal puisqu'il s'était à l'instant interrogé sur l'attitude de son maître, sur son intérêt pour lui. Cependant aucune question ne lui paraissait évidente à formuler et il n'avait plus envie de poser des banalités, il fallait entrer dans le vif du sujet une fois pour toute.

Finalement cela lui vint simplement car s'était à la base de sa décision de jouer à ce jeu avec son maitre :

_ Monsieur, si je gagne, je voudrais connaître la raison de vos récents égarements. Je vous ai vu à plusieurs reprises durant ce moi perdu dans vos pensées. Je voudrais en connaître les raisons.

_ En quoi cela te concerne-t-il ? Mes pensées ne regardent que moi et libre à moi de t'en faire part si nécessaire.

La réponse de Ciel avait été très sèche, la requête de Sebastian ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il se sentait comme percé à jour. Pendant toute cette période il s'était torturé l'esprit sur de multiples questions plutôt personnelles et il ne voulait absolument pas que Sebastian en connaisse le contenu.

_ Je vous pris de m'excuser cependant en m'invitant à jouer à ce jeu, vous m'autorisez à vous poser une question si je gagne, à laquelle vous vous êtes engagé à répondre honnêtement. Vous n'avez émis aucune réserve quant à la nature de la demande or c'est cela que je désire savoir.

Cependant, ne vous alarmez point, comme nous en avons pu être les malheureux témoins il semble que la chance ne soit pas de la partie alors vous n'aurez certainement pas à me répondre, d'autant plus que je m'évertue à ne pas poser plusieurs fois la même question. Je trouve cela plus amusant. Devant le silence du garçon, le démon poursuivit, ce sera donc aux dés de décider si je puis connaître ou non le fond de votre pensée.

Ciel marmonna vaguement quelque chose, signifiant son mécontentement quant à l'attitude de son serviteur mais se contenta par la suite de se rasseoir en fixant avec dédain Sebastian.

_ Je parie… sur le dix.

Déclara Sebastian avant de lancer d'un geste fluide du poignet les dès.

Il parut à Ciel qu'ils tournèrent pendant une éternité.

Avant de stopper leur course : six et quatre.

Le jeune lord leva lentement les yeux pour croiser ceux de son vis-à-vis. Toute trace de moquerie avait disparu seul restait l'intérêt. Sebastian le regardait comme avec fascination. Son expression était intimidante, Ciel se sentit soudain tout petit. Comme s'il allait être dévoré, part ce seul regard. Il déglutit difficilement et détourna les yeux, il savait que c'était une marque de faiblesse de sa part mais il avait besoin de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire et il ne pouvait pas le faire face à ses yeux la, c'était insoutenable.

Lorsqu'il avait vu les dés Ciel n'avait pas ressentit une quelconque inquiétude mais plutôt une certaine lassitude et il en était toujours là. Il se sentait soudainement très fatigué, comme accablé de toutes parts.

Toute cette période de réflexion lui aurait au moins apporté quelque chose, il ne devait pas trop penser, il le savait maintenant, c'était mauvais pour son moral.

Aller de l'avant, voilà ce qu'il devait faire et ne jamais se retourner. Trop réfléchir sur sa condition, son absence d'avenir, ce qu'il adviendrait lorsqu'il ne serait plus là. Tout ça le plongeait dans un état de dépression et de mélancolie avancé. Il lui semblait pourtant avoir fait taire depuis longtemps ces petites voix qui lui demandaient s'il n'aurait pas aimé avoir un avenir plutôt que cette seule vengeance pour objectif, s'il ne voulait pas avoir des amis, de la famille à nouveau. Et Élisabeth qui l'aimait tant, la condamner à le perdre une seconde fois, n'était ce pas cruel de sa part ?

Une seule réponse était toujours venue à ces questions, la haine. Cette haine qu'il avait envers ceux qui l'avaient trainé en enfer et ce désir de les faire tomber avec lui. Pourtant celle ci commençait à évoluer. Même s'il admettait toutes ces choses et qu'il aurait aimé, quelque part, avoir ses chances dans la vie, il était toujours convaincu que ce n'était pas possible, cependant il avait réalisé progressivement que outre son désir de revanche ce qui le confortait dans cette idée était Sebastian.

Cela pouvait paraître idiot mais il ne se voyait plus sans son majordome. Que ferait-il sans Sebastian ? Le démon était tellement présent dans tous les aspects de sa vie qu'il lui semblait qu'il lui serait impossible de vivre sans lui. Il ne saurait même pas faire ses lacets sans cet homme!

Arrivé à cette conclusion il se sentait pitoyable, comme un enfant qui avait besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui, il avait pourtant tout fait pour tuer cette part d'enfant et elle venait le hanter au moment ou il ne s'y attendait plus.

Ainsi il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas renoncer mais plus seulement grâce à la détermination inébranlable qui l'avait jusque la motivée mais à cause de cette certitude qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre sans son majordome, sans Sebastian. Bien sur il existait plein de majordomes qui seraient sans doute ravis de se mettre à son service, ou en tout cas seraient motivés par le salaire, mais avec aucun il ne pourrait avoir la relation qu'il entretenait avec Sebastian car ceux ci seraient des hommes. Sebastian ne l'était pas, il était un démon. Et de ce fait était exempt des passions qui dirigent les humains. Pour Ciel, il était unique.

Ciel se sentit rougir, levant les yeux il croisa à nouveau le regard de Sebastian. Il n'y avait toujours rien de sa moquerie habituelle, juste de l'intérêt et peut être quelque chose d'attendrissement face au malaise de Ciel.

Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir dire ? Plus le garçon y réfléchissait plus il ressentait un besoin grandissant de disparaître immédiatement de se fauteuil, pour n'importe où, loin de ces yeux.

Sebastian attendait sa réponse. Il se doutait que sa question provoquerait du trouble chez son maître, c'en était bien le but, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit à ce point, cela augmentait d'autant plus sa curiosité. Il pensait donc à des choses si peut avouable.

D'ordinaire Sebastian aurait esquissé un de ses sourires railleurs mais là il ne s'arrêta même pas sur cette idée. Il voulait savoir.

En tant que démon il avait relativement l'habitude d'obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait rapidement et ce qu'importaient les moyens, cela excluait bien sur la longue attente au service de Ciel pour son âme, ça c'était parce qu'il le voulait bien, mais là il n'avait rien qu'il puisse faire.

Ciel s'était engagé à répondre honnêtement mais en vérité il n'y avait aucun moyen de vérifier la véracité de ses propos et cela ne dépendait que de la bonne foi de chacun d'entre eux, ce qui, soit dit en passant, ne constituait dans leurs deux cas pas vraiment une garantie. Ils avaient pourtant fait preuve d'une certaine volonté d'honnêteté, qu'elle soit poussée par le plaisir du jeu ou par une réelle envie de sincérité. Mais maintenant, Sebastian doutait, Ciel était loin d'être du genre gentil garçon et encore moins honnête, il avait des principes mais ceux ci n'étaient pas nécessairement de motivations honorables. A la fois il pouvait continuer à jouer et répondre à son majordome, de façon plus ou moins claire et véridique ou bien tout arrêter.

Il avait parois cette attitude de petit garçon qui boude parce qu'il a perdu. Bien sur Ciel perdait rarement mais il était tout de même probable qu'il cherche un alibi fallacieux pour mettre fin au jeu, comme par exemple l'heure qui se faisait tardive.

Aussi Sebastian en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il ne devait pas laisser au garçon le temps de trop calculer ses paroles.

Il se contenta d'un bref « Monsieur » pour ramener son maître à la réalité de l'instant et le tirer de ses réflexions.

Ciel soupira, il s'était décidé et d'un ton las entama sa réponse

_ Et bien disons que je réfléchissait, à ce qu'entrainait ma décision de passer ce pacte avec toi, ce qu'il en aurait été si je ne l'avais pas fait, ce que deviendront les personnes qui m'entourent après… Ce genre de choses.

Il s'arrêta là. Sebastian sentait bien qu'à la façon dont son maitre avait terminé sa phrase elle n'attendait pas de réponse ni de question supplémentaire pourtant il lui semblait bien qu'il y avait là quelque chose de sous-jacents et cela l'inquiétait. Est que son maitre doutait ?

Voilà que leur jeu avait pris une tournure bien sérieuse. Souvent les contractants de pactes avec un démon, à un moment ou un autre, regrettaient leur geste mais jusque là c'est un des traits qui différenciait Ciel des autres. Jamais il n'avait exprimé le moindre remord, le moindre regret, est ce que maintenant ?...

Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net.

_ Monsieur, est ce que vous…doutez ?

_Non.

La réponse était sans appel, claire et nette. Sebastian sentit une pointe de soulagement mêlée à une nouvelle interrogation alors pourquoi tant de mystère ?

_ Est ce là la conclusion de vos réflexions de ces derniers jours ?

Ciel réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre. La sincérité avait peut être du bon mais il était temps de clore le sujet.

_ En effet. Se contenta t il de répondre.

Sebastian le fixa dans les yeux, il avait du mal à croire que les raisons qu'il avait mentionnées soient véritablement à l'origine de ce qu'il avait observé, ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de son maitre.

_ Vous mentez.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, plutôt une affirmation. Et Ciel lui répondit d'un ton indulgent :

_ Oui

Le sujet était clos. Le démon ne souffla mot, faire remarquer au garçon qu'il s'était engagé à répondre sincèrement ne servirait à rien.

Ciel quant à lui, était plutôt satisfait de sa pirouette, il avait réussi à dissimuler le réel fond de sa pensée et son honneur était sauf, il s'en tirait à bon compte. Il se doutait que bien que Sebastian n'était pas dupe mais ça n'avait plus d'importance. Cependant, il regrettait la tournure des événements, il espérait s'amuser un peu plus et avec tous ça il n'avait pas vraiment obtenu d'information intéressante. A ce stade on était en quelque sorte revenu au point de départ. Il se faisait tard mais Ciel ne voulait pas finir cette partie ainsi, ça lui laisserait un arrière goût d'inachevé c'est pourquoi, à la plus grande surprise de son majordome il reprit comme si de rien était.

_ Huit, et tu porteras la coiffe offerte par Elisabeth durant une semaine. Un sourire mutin aux lèvres il ajouta, j'ai demandé à Tanaka de la garder, juste au cas ou…

Sebastian fixa son jeune maître avec effarement, il aurait préféré ne plus raviver ce souvenir cuisant.

Cependant il semblait que Ciel désirait redonner un caractère léger à ce jeu qui avait pris une tournure qui lui déplaisait. Sebastian appréciait la démarche du garçon et le fait que, de crainte de perdre la face, il n'y ait pas simplement mis brutalement fin.

Ciel lança les dés, trois et cinq.

Un magnifique sourire apparut sur le visage de Ciel tandis que Sebastian se renfrognait. Ciel s'abstint de tout commentaire, se contentant d'afficher ce sourire satisfait, qui assurément en disait long.

Sébastian n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'appesantir sur son sort que son maitre lui tendait les dès, jetant un bref coup d'œil à l'horloge, il était presque 20h et il avait un invité à diner, le jeu allait devoir prendre fin.

Le démon avait suivit le regard de son maître, il était en retard, il avait prévu de fignoler les derniers détails de la soirée juste avant l'arrivée de leur convive. Lui qui d'habitude, abhorrait le fait de ne pas être dans les temps se sentait bien indifférent à cette constatation, à dire vrai cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Après tout il était le majordome de la maison Phantomhive et il pourrait sans trop de difficultés rattraper ce léger contre temps. Toujours était il que cette question serait certainement la dernière du jeu, il fallait lui faire honneur.

Après quelques instants de réflexions Sebastian laissa apparaître un de ses sourires les plus machiavéliques, il avait sa demande.

Assurément, elle était parfaite.

Après cela Ciel n'oserait plus le regarder dans les yeux pendant un certain temps.

Sebastian avait déjà constaté que le contact des joues de Ciel était très semblable à celui des coussinets félins qu'il aimait tant, il avait envi de se laisser aller à une autre expérimentation de cet ordre. En plus il adorait le voir s'empourprer, s'était vraiment adorablement amusant et ce ne serait certainement pas désagréable après tout, bien qu'encore jeune Ciel était déjà très séduisant, s'il avait put vivre suffisamment longtemps il aurait surement fait tourné de nombreuse têtes.

Aussi, c'est sans se départir de son sourire qu'il annonça :

_ Si je gagne, je veux que vous m'accordiez un baiser.

Et devant le regard outré de Ciel il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, Sebastian ne voulait pas que Ciel se trompe sur ses intentions, il ne demandait pas une bise sur la joue. Les yeux de Ciel s'agrandirent d'autant plus, en comprenant ce que l'homme en face de lui était en train de lui demander.

Il ne pouvait pas accepter ça, ce n'était pas correct, c'était choquant, c'était contre nature, il n'allait pas !...

Devant l'effarement de son maître Sebastian prit les devant et sans se départir de son aplomb il insista :

_ Voyons monsieur, un peu de risque ne fait pas de mal et puis c'est un enjeu intéressent non ?

Il avait posé sa question de façon presque innocente, aussi innocente qu'elle pouvait l'être posée par un démon et Ciel ne put retenir les rougeurs qui lui montaient aux joues. Cet homme était décidemment sans gène, lui demander ça ! Ciel n'en menait pas large, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle requête, bien sur Sebastian avait toujours clairement montré son penchant pour le fait de le déstabiliser mais ça !

Il n'avait jamais, enfin... jamais personne n'avait… et voilà qu'il rougissait encore plus, il fallait qu'ils en finissent avec toute cette histoire.

Sebastian sentant que son maître était comme qui dirait « a point » se contenta d'ajouter :

_ Voyons même si tout à l'heure j'ai finalement gagné, qu'elles étaient les chances que cela arrive et puis ce n'est pas grand-chose…

Ciel se retînt de répondre violement que ce n'état pas « pas grand chose », mais il eut le bon goût de ne pas le faire et de ne pas ajouter à son humiliation car son honneur n'en aurait certainement pas toléré d'avantage.

Il oscillait alors entre la gêne et la colère contre ce diable de majordome qui le poussait ainsi dans ses plus lointains retranchements.

Cette fois il ne réussit pas à reprendre son masque et c'est hésitant qu'il fit signe à son majordome de poursuivre.

Sebastian annonça d'un ton léger le six puis lança d'un air tout aussi amusé les deux dés.

Ciel se sentit comme pris d'un violent malaise lorsque ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent sur une paire de trois. Il avait surmonté de nombreuses épreuves, fait face à de nombreuses personnes de haute importance et pourtant il se sentait complètement paniqué par un baiser.

Son sentiment était d'autant accentué par le fait qu'il avait pensé plus tôt que Sebastian était vraiment très séduisant. Déjà qu'il trouvait le fait que cette idée lui soit venue à l'esprit légèrement inquiétant, il n'avait pas envie de tenter le diable…en l'embrassant !

Se sentant observé le garçon releva les yeux pour croiser ceux de son majordome. Il le regardait calmement, c'était ce jour la deuxième fois que Ciel notait ainsi dans le regard du démon une telle absence de moquerie.

Sebastian ne dit rien, se leva et contourna le bureau pour se placer face à Ciel, un genou à terre, à son niveau. Le jeune lord semblait pétrifié et Sebastian le vit déglutir avec difficulté, à cette vue il se permit un bref sourire avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de Ciel.

Ce fut un échange très chaste, presque délicat, Sebastian ne voulait pas brusquer le garçon, il n'y avait pas d'intérêt, c'était de la curiosité. Il semblât alors à Ciel que plus aucune partie pensante de son cerveau n'était en état de marche.

Lorsque Sebastian recula son visage ce fut comme si le charme avait été brisé, l'instant avait pris fin.

Revenant brusquement à la réalité Ciel se sentit rougir comme jamais et, se levant promptement de son fauteuil, quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide. Au moment de franchir le seuil il lui sembla qu'il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose, aussi il ordonna de la voix la plus assurée qu'il put :

_ Va t'occuper de l'invité, j'arrive.

Puis il quitta la pièce si rapidement qu'il en courait presque. Après avoir parcouru de nombreux couloirs il ralentit, déambulant devant les immenses fenêtres de la salle de bal il se laissa aller à contempler le ciel étoilé, s'était apaisant.

Calmement, il se remémora ce qui venait de se passer.

Assurément il avait perdu, et ce en beauté. Puis, posant deux doigts sur ses lèvres il se laissa aller à un léger sourire.

Ce n'était peut être pas si mal, finalement.

* * *

Vous voici donc au point final de cette histoire.

Je dois avouer que c'est non sans un léger pincement au cœur que je publie ce chapitre.

Je remercie tous les gentils lecteurs qui m'ont suivi jusque là et tous les adorables lecteurs que j'aime… qui ont pensé également à laisser des commentaires.

Continuez comme ça !

J'ajoute également que cette histoire va très certainement sous peu sombrer dans les méandres des archives de cependant si vous me lisez bien après ce jour, soit bien après cette dernière publication sachez qu'il y a quelqu'un derrière cette histoire a qui cela ferait grand plaisir d'avoir de nouveaux commentaires.

Un grand merci à tous pour avoir partagé cette aventure avec moi et à une prochaine fois peut être.


End file.
